King of Spades
by LolitaPop27
Summary: Alternate Reality: Dhampirs are blood whores, there are 4 Royal Moroi familes, and Strigio aren't 'monsters'. When Rose wakes up from her compelled state, she finds herself becoming more susceptible to outside influences. Dimitri must do everything he can to save her from herself... WARNINGS: smut, swearing, abuse, and some non-con, m/s, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Block, dodge, kick, block, swing, dip, block…_

"_I think you'll want someone a little less brutal. She's a wonderful fighter, but she hasn't completed her own training and her own skills seem to be lacking."_

_Duck, swing, dodge, punch, slam, crash…_

"_We are well aware of that. News travels fast and Viktoria has shown her enthusiasm in having this novice train her into becoming a guardian."_

_Crash… kick, punch, dodge, swing, crash…_

"_Hathaway! Will you please stop wailing on Mr. Ashford? Castile, please go help Ashford wash up. Rose has a guest," the girl, Rose Hathaway, looked up towards Guardian Petrova and smiled. There was sweat beading along her hairline, but that didn't distract from the victorious smile that overtook her face and the slight swelling of her knuckles._

"_Eddie! You may want to get some ice on Mason's… everything." The other boy, Mason Ashford, was covered in bruises and his nose gushed blood. Rose had done a number on him in practice. _

_Hathaway left the sparring arena to walk with Guardian Petrova, the head guardian of St. Vladimir's Academy. She nodded Rose closer to her guest._

"_Rose, this is Ivan Zecklos. He has come here to ask you something very important. He's traveled very far, and I would hope that you would treat him with the respect you refuse to show your teachers. I'll leave the two of you alone."_

_Rose looked over at her guest. Ivan Zecklos was an older young Moroi; he seemed to be in his early twenties, or at least that's what she assumed._

"_Hello Miss Hathaway, I've come to ask you for a favor. It would be much appreciated if you took this time to train my dear friend Viktoria. She will be transferring from St. Basil's in a week and I know it may seem unreasonable, but—"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Zecklos, but I'm not qualified. And frankly, I don't have that kind of time. Sorry, hope you find someone to train her…" Rose walked away from the Moroi, but she thought she heard him mumble under his breath._

"_Don't worry. We will."_

_And sure enough, he did._

_-o.o-_

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, due to your outlandish behavior and your acts of random violence—"_

"—_Ralph shouldn't have tried to disrobe me in his drunken stupor—"_

"—_you have been asked to volunteer your training time in order to gain some responsibility." Headmistress Kirova narrowed her eyes warningly at Rose, a silent threat to shut her up, and continued on, " Next week, your early mornings will consist of outside training from another guardian and your current training period will be dedicated to Miss Belikova. You do not have a say in this Miss Hathaway. You are dismissed." Kirova shooed Rose out of her office, before she could utter a single syllable. _

Great… now I get to babysit…

_-o.o-_

"_Rose! I heard you're taking on a novice. Good luck with the newbie!" A few of her fellow novices called to her while running towards the gym for class. Rose could have cared less at this point and doubled back to the girl's dormitories._

"_You're supposed to be in class." To that, Rose rolled her eyes and continued on towards the entrance of the building._

"_Hey! You're going to be training someone very close to me. I think it'd be best for you to go to your classes and bulk up on more knowledge for her. It's not all about you anymore." Rose spun around, a fire burning in her eyes._

"_It was never about just me. I am a Dhampir, meaning I am to give my life in battle for my best friend. And as much as I get that and respect that, it still doesn't mean I get to live a normal life or try to enjoy what little time I have left. My life has already been traded away. What's left for me outside of this?" Ian stared back at her. Rose _was_ technically right. There wasn't much for a Dhampir outside of the guardian life. Rose left Ivan lost in his thoughts at the steps of the girl's dorm._

_The next few days passed by in a haze. Guardian Alto may have said something of some importance, but it must not have been too important if no one remembered. Guardian Petrova caught her trying to escape Slavic Art and some dead language Rose could have cared less about. In general, the only class Rose really wanted to be in was gym. It meant she got hit something mindlessly for an hour without consequence; in fact, it was encouraged._

"_Rose! Will you please restrain yourself from trying to behead Meredith?" Mason called over to Rose as she lunged again for Meredith's throat. "You're going to be training the new meat soon; try not to kill her?" If Rose could take out Meredith without even thinking, Viktoria was going to be in training hell._

_Rose knocked the poor girl down twice, caught her in a headlock, and threw Meredith down to the ground more times than Mason could count. Rose was unaware of the watchful eyes; her main goal had been to eliminate her target._

"_Her skills are not lacking… She is, however, undisciplined. Perhaps someone else could take over…?"_

"_No thank you Ms. Kirova. Rose is more than capable for this task."_

_-o.o-_

_Viktoria Belikova was not unskilled. She grasped Rose's fighting technique fairly quickly. Her execution, however, could be improved through time. She managed to get through to weeks unscathed, which was widely impressive considering._

"_So, do you still mind training me?"_

"_Not at all, Viktoria, you're the least of my problems. I do however mind Guardian Sexy bossing me around all the time. It's so annoying!" Guardian Sexy was one of the hundreds of nicknames Rose had given to her tall dark and handsome trainer. The mornings left Rose exhausted, but just knowing that her Russian companion would still look s sexy in sweat as he did dry, made it all worth it._

_Viktoria hated when Rose brought up her brother. She hadn't told Rose that her trainer was actually related to Viktoria. Guardian Sexy (aka Dimitri Belikov) was Viktoria's older brother. But, she wouldn't say anything to Rose just yet. There was no reason to._

_The two girls got along swimmingly. In fact, when Jesse and Ralph began to prey on her, Rose stepped in and kicked those two out of the ball park for being revolting and nauseating. It brought the girls closer though._

_-o.o-_

_Viktoria didn't seem bothered by the lack of Ivan's appearance at their trainings. She _had_ been performing better. _Better doesn't cut it though…_ The gym was open, but empty. No one would be there for a few more hours._

I could get in early; take care of myself before heading back to Lissa…

_The gym would have been empty if not for Guardian Belikov. Yes, Viktoria had eventually told Rose that Dimitri was her brother, but only after being forced into revealing her innermost secrets. From what little Rose could see Dimitri had worked up a bit of a sweat. It glistened off his shoulders and down his neck seductively._

_Rose ignored her inner desire to go talk to him, and went out back for a quick jog. She had run around the track at least seven times before noticing that he had been watching her. Guardian Belikov came outside and propped himself against the door to the gym, his eyes trained on her the entire time._

"_See something you like?" She couldn't resist the temptation of teasing him. Dimitri smiled knowingly at Rose before heading back inside the gym._

_Over the course of that year Viktoria had learned a whole lot from Rose, Christian (the Ozera boy from a family of turned Strigoi's) had fallen for Lissa (the last Dragomir in existence), Mia Rinaldi stopped being such a snot faced bitch, and Rose had been learning more than she had ever thought she would from Guardian Belikov, all the while slowly falling in love with him. _

-o.o-

Rose nuzzled deeper into her pillow. She would not wake up from her dreams just yet…

**Author's Note: **

**Wow… It's been a long while guys… Sorry this chapter seems so rushed. I wrote it today… so yeah, it was a little rushed. I apologize. I'm working on the second chapter, so hopefully it'll be out by New Years. If not, sorry!**

**Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading! A special thank you to RozaRocks, Do'B, and Callista Wolfwood for reviewing the previous story (Queen of Hearts)! You guys are fantastic!**

**I hope everyone had a great summer, Fourth of July, beginning of school, fall, Halloween, Thanksgiving, winter, and Christmas (or any holiday you celebrated)!**

**-Lolita**


	2. Chapter 2

It rained for days. Thunder and lightning danced in the open sky, owning all of it and leaving nothing untouched. The sky cleansed everything in a bath of soft pure droplets. Death, decay, hatred, and despair were washed away. When the skies finally cleared, the city was pure again.

Rose, who had woken up only days before, was snoring softly into her pillow. Dimitri sat beside her, his face pressed into her soft curls and remembering a time much easier than this. Christian and Lissa were free to be seen together without much comment and Janine wasn't as frosty as she was now. Their friends were all once blissful and cheery, but the current times and problems had consumed the light within them.

Inside the Diamond Castle, Christian and Lissa met with Adrian, Sydney, Janine, and Abe. There was a discussion, argument, about Rose's safety. Janine, in her motherly state, demanded that her daughter be shipped off far away and be kept out of Anastasia's reach until Anastasia was dealt with properly.

"Have you forgotten Janine? We've already tried to hide Rose! She just found her again; Anastasia as a lojack on Rose. One we can't just get rid of. She has forced a spirit bond on our daughter and there is nowhere on God's green earth we can hide our daughter without Anastasia finding her again." Janine slumped down into her chair, defeated.

"I think a more pressing case is that of the King of Spades and Queen of Hearts. Victor Dashkov is dead, and we don't know who will be taking his place."

"And Natasha has been missing for quite some time." It was true. Tasha hadn't been seen or heard from since Dimitri's last encounter with her. Natasha had vanished straight off the face of the planet.

Christian tensed at the mention of his missing aunt. And it wasn't only the six who had noticed her sudden absence. The news of Natasha was spreading like wildfire. Every televised new station had reported her absence in a twenty-four hour period.

Luckily, they were also covering the loss of Victor Dashkov, King of Spades, and the heir to the Dashkov line. There weren't many people who could take Victor's place; Natalie was a Strigoi and Robert Doru wasn't fully related to Victor. In fact, most of the Dashkov family had either perished or disappeared, much like the Ozera line.

-o.o-

_It's so hard letting go, I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong, slow I'm getting up, my hands and feet are weaker than before. And you are folded on the bed where I rest my head, there's nothing I can see, Darkness becomes me…_

Her head felt heavy, eyelids stuck, limbs numb, heart tired; in short, Rose felt on the verge of death. Since her awakening, she could hear only one voice pounding in her head like a drum, repeating itself like a broken record, a large banner that never came down.

**Welcome back Rosemarie…**

The steady message stayed with her, until she fell asleep. Then Rose was finally free to do as she wished. She was free to run around killing fake monsters and dream of peaceful summers and calming oceans. Nothing tied her back from the dream world. Rose even began to notice that she wasn't just Rose anymore. She was something much greater. The annoying voice that welcomed her back, also told her of the greater things she could be doing. Ending the fight between Lissa and the rogue spirit users? Easy.

Despite all of this knowledge, Rose found it easier to just drown in the Darkness of slumber and dreams than to face the all too bright lights of reality. And when she was forced awake for food, Dimitri was there to greet her.

She forced her eyes open to her very own fairy tale prince. Dimitri hadn't bothered to tie back his hair again, so it was a rumpled mess. His warm smile welcomed her into the morning.

**Welcome back Rosemarie**

It was beginning to become a habit to ignore the voice.

"Good morning Roza," Dimitri lifted her up into his arms and carried her out into the hall of their home. His bare feet padded across the wood floors, down the stairs, and straight into the kitchen, where Dimitri plopped Rose down on the chilled tops of the counter.

**This man cares deeply for you.**

Finally! The voice had said something other than the overplayed 'Welcome back'. _Obviously… we might as well be soul mates. We have a funny habit of finding each other no matter what._

**A loyal fellow? That will make his death that much sweeter.**

Rose cringed back. _What the hell?_ The voice continued, unrelenting, detailing Dimitri's death to the very last detail. Thankfully, Dimitri had come back along with a carton of eggs, a jug of iced orange juice, a slab of frozen bacon, and a sweet kiss for her cheek.

_He will not die. _

**So you say…**

Rose shut the voice out completely. She didn't want to listen or go back to sleep. She just wanted to enjoy Dimitri's presence.

"Rose, do you want your eggs over-easy or scrambled?"

"Over-easy, please!" They ate breakfast peacefully. It was nice to be up with Dimitri again. Once they finished their breakfast, Rose went back upstairs to get cleaned up while Dimitri did the dishes.

Rose slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a plaid button up shirt. She grabbed her brown leather jacket, beige knit scarf and then tossed on her ankle boots before heading back down. Rose was going to get some fresh air and escape this house. Dimitri would be more than willing to join her.

-o.o-

On the open road, Dimitri drove toward the Diamond Castle. His eyes, although trained on the road, couldn't help but veer off and stare a while at Rose soaking in the sun's shine.

"We'll be there soon. Lissa will be glad to see you up and about again." He reached over and rubbed Rose's hand reassuringly. _Of course. It's just Lissa._

**Vasilisa Dragomir, the last Dragomir and the Queen of Diamonds? I wouldn't take her too lightly Rosemarie. It wouldn't be wise of you, especially when she's hiding something from you.**

There it was again; the voice. The voice that was constantly warning her, advising her to take certain steps, talking to her when she felt alone. _This cannot be normal._ But before the voice could comment, Dimitri had stopped the car just inside the gates of Diamond Castle.

"Are you okay? You've been zoned out for the last thirteen minutes…" Rose's eyes widened. Thirteen minutes? It had barely felt like a second had gone by.

**Lie**_**.**__ I won't lie to Dimitri._ **Sure you do. Lie.** _No!_

"Rose? You're spacing out again," She blinked, confused, but nodded anyways.

"I think I'll be alright, just nervous is all." **See? Not so hard.** _I didn't lie!_ **Now you're lying to yourself.**

Rose pushed herself to exit the car and take Dimitri's hand. His comforting touch chased away her chills and left Rose free of the voice, who was beginning to sound less and less friendly.

"Rose! You're here!" In a very un-Queen-like manner, Lissa ran down the stairs two steps at a time before jumping off the last step to pull Rose into a bear hug. "I'm glad to see you! And thankfully you aren't compelled or dying!" Rose laughed. **I could have that arranged.**

"What?" Christian, who was suddenly beside the two embracing girls, questioned oddly. He was looking at her like she suggested boiling live puppies would be a fun idea. Actually, Dimitri and Lissa were also staring at Rose.

"Did you just say you could 'have that arranged'?"

"That's morbid, even for you Rosie"

"Don't even joke about that!"

"I'm sorry. I hadn't even realized I had spoken…" Rose looked between the three of them. She really hadn't even thought she had spoken out loud, let alone even thought that. The voice had merely mentioned it…

_Great. When will the universe finally give me my much deserved break?_ **Never. **

Rose rolled her eyes and followed Lissa back upstairs.

Everyone was glad to see Rose moving around and full of life. Her mother wasn't there, but Abe assured her that Janine would be back soon.

All was well until Adrian had brought up a very important matter; one that Lissa clearly didn't want to talk about.

"I think Rose has a right to know what's going on. I mean because Dashkov is dead, she'll have to deal with…" Lissa silenced him with a heated glare.

"As do I. But now is not the time…" Her eyes drifted to Rose's face.

**Victor Dashkov's death is a call for a new heir to the throne.** _What? Can't we all just agree Dashkov's are screwed in the head?_ **If only it was that easy.**

"Rose? Sweetie, you've just zoned out again. Are you going to be okay?" Rose looked up to see Lissa. Her jade eyes were etched to their depths with worry.

**Rosemarie… She's not your friend. Can't you see she's hiding something from you?** "What are you hiding?" Rose could feel the venom in her words. Everyone watched as Rose continued, "What has Queen Vasilisa Dragomir been hiding from me this time?"

"I'm not hiding anything Rose. Are you sure you're okay**?" Dragomir's have always lied. Can you truly trust her?**

Rose felt something ignite in her body. It burned throughout her as much as Lissa's spiritual madness, true darkness, did once upon a time. Anger coursed through her veins and Rose was delighted in the familiar feeling of the sensation. She finally felt good again.

**Run.**

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. So I have returned. I haven't updated since last year! Lawl! Okay, bad joke aside I am sorry I did not get this up as soon as I could. Some really not so good stuff has happened in my family and its been hard trying to get through it. However, with time, it has died down and I've gotten back into the move of things.**

**Enough excuses! Thank you to RozaRocks and Do'B for reviewing! You two have been thanked :) And thank you to everyone who has favorite! Do'B, Emoroza98, Unpure Dreams, miti1, and vee78! And another thanks to VA97, asuna69, and max33452! :D Shank chu sho much!**

**Yeah… so… uh… THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!**

**Please look forward to the next chapter :) And as always, thank you for reading!**

**-Lolita**


End file.
